Harry Potter and the Impossible Task
by Seraphina Merryweather
Summary: Before the war Lupin and Tonks made Harry Teddy's godfather and they died figthing the deatheaters. And there Harry was, thinking that killing Voldy was the end of his problems, what a joke!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! And welcome to my very first story!

As you may surely notice english is NOT my first language but I'm really putting up an effort and trying to writte it as much as I can, so I will be very gratefull if you could tolerate me or even correct my grammar (as much as you like). And review! I'd love to know your opinion or your ideas about what do you want to happen in this little universe :)

I intend to make some couples among Hogwarts students: Harmony (Harry + Hermione) and Druna (Draco + Luna) are already fixed. And I don't now yet how very bad I'll treat some other characters like Ron, Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore or Ginny. So please, feel free to tell me what would you like -this is a little experiment for me, to writte for others.

Disclaimer: of course I don't own Harry Potter, every rigth over the characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and such.

 **Enjoy!**

Preface.

The war was over, and so were the funerals, ceremonies and most of the cleaning or re-building. And yet it seemed the worst hadn't finished yet. From the window of the new Headmistress's office she could see the part of the grounds destined to the lost heroes' mausoleum, still covered by magical flowers, candles, photographies and notes from their loved ones. It felt incredibly unfair that she had to keep living while all those young brave kids were gone. She sighed again, feeling old and really tired. She let herself fall in her desk chair and readied herself for her task. Writing the letters for the new term, and worst of all, not writing those whose addressed students were not coming back.

-¡Silence! -She shouted to all the portraits of headmasters over her head- The decision is final. I've got more than enough. All of you had your time to rule this institution and now it's mine. Merlin knows I'll make mistakes, but this is not one of them. Albus, I've followed you blindfolded, you know that much, but maybe if we all would have questioned you a bit more there wouldn't be a graveyard in my window's sight. And for the rest, I'll beg you all to keep it quiet or I'll get you all removed and stored in the room of requirements. –There was still some disapproving mumbling from some of the portraits, and she even could hear some sexist remarks from one of the oldest one, which she certainly would remove before September the first, but the noise faded away little after.-Thanks you all.

The next year of classes would be an absolute madness, she was well aware. Half of the staff was dead, most of the students were hurt beyond imagination, grown up beforehand and terrorised. Hate or remorse eating them alive and instigating them to throw themselves at some other's throats… and all that without counting the new comers from muggle world. How would she be able to convince the parents of those poor children was beyond her, but right now there was a true need of muggle-born kids. They were needed as an example of why the war was fought for, and to repopulate magical community. Why they should have right to study…how they were worthy of the high prize the magical community has paid.

A low nock was heard on the office door. –'Come in. Oh, Filius, please have a sit.'

-'There's no need Minerva, dear' –the tiny professor said. –'I just passed by to inform you the charms has been placed. We've got everything you asked for.'

-'That's splendid, thanks you all. I'll check it all first thing in the morning.'

-'And Minerva, we all think you should maybe take some days off. I can do those visits and the writing for you. It's always been deputy headmistress work either way' –said the jovial man winking an eye.

-'It's ok, really. I've been doing it for years. It helps me keep tabs with the students.'

It was the second July. Two months after that horrid day where everything came to an end. Voldemort, his army of deatheaters, the life of too many good friends… but it seemed both yesterday and a whole life from now. As everyday Harry Potter opened his green eyes in screams, sweating and completely disoriented. He raised his wand in protection before realizing he was alone in his room. He let his wand on the bedside table and got his glasses instead. Now, that was better. He lifted the silencing spell he casted every night on the room and got up. He had been living on an anonymous rent flat in muggle London for two months now.

He listened to the silence, waiting for his breathing and pulse to came back to normal. He felt helpless those days. As stupid as it might seem, while there was a war going on he knew what he had to do. He had a goal. Things to do and people to protect, but now…he felt left in the dark. Alone and lost. He hadn't had a purpose anymore. Right after the war there were things to do. The funerals, the re-building… but even then something in him started to feel wrong.

The Weasleys had invited him to the burrow, but nothing was the same. All of them were broken, and needed time to heal. And he felt they needed time alone, just the family, to do so. Of course all of them had told him that he was part of the family, but that wasn't exactly true. He had only arrived some years ago, and even then, he had only get to spend a certain amount of time with most of them. He was a family friend, of course, but it wasn't a good time for him to be in the burrow.

Hermione was in Australia. She sent him lots of letters but nevertheless she was at the antipodes, looking for her own family. Without luck, so far. He had thought about going with her, as she had followed him to find the horrocruxes, but then she said _it._ Just when he was about to ask her if he could go, almost two months ago she had said _the phrase_ : "I think it will be what I need now. Some time alone to sort myself out. Get to know me and discover who I wanna be, by myself, you know. I need to sort out who I am, not being your "bookworm sidekick" anymore." It had burned him to hear that because even if she didn't mean to say it…it expressed all she had sacrificed to that stupid war. To him. And he had bitten his tongue and allow her to get as far as the other side of the world. He had done damage enough as it was. The least he could do for them was to let them the time and space to rearrange their lives.

But universe has its own strange way to sort things out. It may let you down for eons in heavy silence, and one day, out of the blue, it will out of the blue begin to throw you ropes and leaders of every single colour and material you can imagine. And that was about to happen. Just because of yes. Fate is a strange thing. Random, chaotic stuff. If there really is there a God out there he is surely bored to death, and that's why he tries to amuse himself with all those ironic plot twists.

Once his heart rate had come back to normal and his mind stopped racing he realized the real reason of his sudden wake up. A beautiful owl was by his window. He opened it and took the letter she was carrying and gave her a little trick he always had for such occasions. The animal took flight again and disappeared in London's grey sky. He sat in bed looking at the official looking envelope. It was addressed to him from the "department of home and magical families' affairs" with a Gringotts letter attached to it. He had received some letters from the magical bank by now, most of them concerning wills of his deceased friends, but never had them anything to do with the ministry. He didn't even knew there was a family division. But now he come to think of it he thought it was something to be expected. There was a muggle registry of family, so wizards having one too seemed logical.

He poured himself a huge cup of black tea and sited on his dinning stool to read them.

As he had supposed the Gringots letter was a citation to meet with the will keeper of Remus and Tonks will. He took a deep breath to resume reading. He was due to be at the bank by the day after tomorrow at eleven o'clock. Surely most of the order would be there too. He sighed trying not to shed the tears welling in his eyes. He decided to read the other letter, if just for cleaning his mind of those sad memories. It was also a citation. That one was for the next Wednesday –a whole week from today… and that was when he choked with his drink.

 _"_ _Illustrious Mr. Potter_

 _We're happy to inform you that the Ministry had finally resolved the process to the foster-parenting of Mr. Ted Sirius Lupin and is ready to make official your custody. The ceremony will take place next Wednesday, the 9_ _th_ _July on the condition that all the remaining unresolved premises had been properly arranged._

 _We enlist those below:_

 _-A written request from the former parents to give you the custody of the child._

 _-An acceptable threshold for the child to be raised in._

 _-Economical resources enough for the upbringing of the child._

 _-the written will of the foster parents to care of the child.*_

 _-the renounce of the foster parents in case of decease or incapability._

 _*As article "F.457, b" specifies only a married couple can foster child form a married couple, not to break the continuity of the wished education for the kid._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Brunilda W. Kindmeadow_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it's been almost a month! My Intention is to post a chapter every week or so, but I've just got my first job, and with the course starting and all…It's a bit too much to organize right now._

 _Remember: I don't own Harry Potter or any place, nor character or creature. Just my plot, sadly._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And even if you don't…review and let me know! I'm open to read and learn. Plus, if you have some idea you want to read, please, let me know and I'll try to include it. I'm trying to experiment some kind of "interactive" writing. Have fun!_

And just like that Harry's head was totally blown up. What the hell!? Wasn't Andromeda supposed to be taking care of Teddy? And what was all that crap about marriage? He was about to take the floo net to the ministry when the bell of his door begun ringing non-stop. Maybe it was someone to explain him about the letter! He opened it waiting for public worker apologizing for the mistake they had –certainly- committed, when someone through himself at him with such force he was about to lose balance. For an almost too awkward second he was dazed, but he soon recognised the busy brown hair and the smell of coconut and vanilla.

-'Mione! What? When did you get back?' - She didn't answered him. She just kept holding into him as if for dear life. He hugged her till he realised his shirt was getting wet. He separated kindly to look at her hazelnut eyes. And as he expected they were puffy red and tears were running down her cheeks. – 'Mione, what happens? Are you hurt? Do you need medical assistance?' –he closed the door, which had been forgotten all that time and brought her to the couch.

She kept on crying and handed him a newspaper he hadn't realised she was holding.

-'I arrived…I arrived yesterday night. I was on the plane when I read the last special number of "The Prophet" and I saw him!'- He wasn't all that surprised to find his ginger friend at The Prophet's as he was to find him at the very cover of it, just below some really bold letters reading "the golden trio, not all that shinny!"

He knew, as Hermione did, that ever since the war, and as none of them was willing to get the spotlight, Ron has got his so long wished opportunity to become a celeb. And even if his version of things was a bit different from how it all have really happened it was close enough and helped his friends to keep their privacy. It was a win win, really.

But as Harry discovered by reading the scoop, Hermione now silently sobbing by his side, this time it was far from fine. It was organised in three pages, each one with the supposed interventions of each member of the group in their Hogwarts adventures... His and Ron's were, as usual, him being ok, Ron's more than a bit coloured, but Hermione's... When the reporter asked Ron about his relationship with his best friend he answered the most absurd things. Not only he denied they were a couple but said they had broken up after Hermione deserted his whole family in the savage blow of Fred's death. It sounded absolutely stupid. Everyone knew Hermione had been at every funeral and ceremony as the rest of the Order had been, and then she stayed with Harry himself in the Burrow for a couple of weeks till she decided go to Australia to search for her own parents.

-'Hermione, we both know how the press can tergiversate anything. Remember all the Skeeter articles in our fourth year?'

-'That's it! When I read it I didn't gave a damn and went straight to the Burrow, to surprise Ronald, but then it went far worse! He wouldn't open the door and only after Ginny had talked some sense into him he talked to me. He told me I deserted him. That I had always been selfish and turned my back on you all once I didn't need your protection anymore! He even told me that he was now aware of how much better he could be doing right now than an ugly bookworm! I felt absolutely mortified! He only shut up because Ginny, who was hearing from the living room, has cut in. She has helped me pack the few things I still had on her room and has made me promise I would apparate here straight away and write her something later today.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was going to kill him! The nerve! How dared he said such things!? He felt the anger built inside him, but at the back of his mind he knew better. He was Ronald, after all. He has always have that ability to say the most inappropriate things when he was angry. And he seemed to forget them as soon as he chilled out. And so he told her friend.

'Really, Harry, I'm so tired of putting up with all his stupid manners. I'm fed up for good! I don't care if he apologises or not. I have passed the worst year in my life too, and maybe I haven't lost a brother but I have lost at least about ten dear friends and my parents, for ever, and the least he could do is be respectful!

She was right, the boy who lived knew, he had also been tried of Ron's antics many times before. He would talk to Ron, that was for sure, but there was nothing he could think of saying at this moment which would help her relax. His eyes wondered around the room for some distraction while he caressed her hair. And his luck gained him yet another battle. On the furthest corner of the table laid the letters he had just received.

'Mione, maybe is not the best moment, but just before you arrived I've receive the strangest letter and was to head to the ministry for some explanation. Maybe you could take a look at it? That would surely save me the time and effort.'

'Of course!' she took the letter he was holding and quickly dived into the task. Her frown deepen by the moment as she crossed her eyes through it. He could tell she had read it at least three times before she spoke.

'Harry, the first thing you have to understand is that magical laws are quite different from muggle's. Wizard's stipulates that the home fostering a child has to be the same environment as the kid would have grown up in unless the parents specify the contrary, which is really hard and may take years to process. That's certainly why the Lupin-Tonks couldn't possibly have ended the paperwork. And they were married, without any other offspring. That implies that Andromeda can't keep his grandson because she is a widow lady and you'd have to get married to take Ted in, or else let him grow up by the following in the list. As this kind of trouble happens all the time the parents usually choose five possibilities, in order of preference and if anyone of them is able to take the kid in they pass into the system.

-That's beyond absurd!

-and it was the reason why you were never raised by Sirius. He couldn't get married from Azkaban.

-I can't believe it! What Am I to do? Get married? There's no divorce in Magic marriages! I'm almost eighteen, I'm not even of age in muggle world! I've never had a serious relationship.

-Well, you can always decline to the next line.

-But who is it?

They shared a meaningful look and urged to the chimney. They flooed to the ministry and begun to search for "family affairs". In their way there they keep getting stopped every five steps, so they had to hide in the bathrooms to put a glamour spell on themselves. Once they got to the minus third floor they found the window they were searching for.

-'Good morning' –said an old lady with the most horrid glasses in the whole universe.-'How can I help you.'

-'Good morning ma'am. I'm Harry James Potter, I've just received a letter of fostering and I need to see who else is in the list to take care of Ted Sirius Lupin-Tonks.'

-'No you're not.'

-'I beg your pardon?'

-'I said you're not. Even if I've never encountered Mr. Potter and if I have records of him being in the list of fostering Ted Lupin-Tonks I know how he looks like, sir. I read the papers!' –said the old lady, somehow outraged.

-'of course. Finite encantato. Now, that's better.'

-'Oh, Harry Potter, what an honour!' –said the old lady, loud enough to have the whole corridor staring at him. Harry could feel all those eyes on their backs and felt himself flush. –'Now, please, may I take a look on the list?'

-'Of course, but first, I'll need your signature, sir and Miss Granger's.' –even if Hermione looked puzzled already, her face got even more shocked when that strange woman gave them not any official paper but a photography of both of them cut from some paper. They both stared at each other with something near to annoyance but gave her the autograph anyway to get by that incredibly colourful, stupid barrier. –'Right' –said that woman as if they had been covering most important business-'as surely you're aware, I can only show you the list till the first approved couple. As we received the approval this morning of the first couple you'll only read the first three lines.

She showed them a new blank parchment and tapped it with her wand while saying the name of the Child.

-First option: Mr. Harry POTTER

-Required formal residence.

-Required marriage.

-Second option: Mrs. Andromeda TONKS. Denied for illness (Heavy depression)

-required marriage.

-Third Option: Mr. Draco MALFOY (Confirmed option)

-Required formalisation of the engagement to Miss Pansy PARKISON

Harry's eyes bugged. How could this be even possible? How could Malfoy be the third option? And why the hell would he rush his engage to get Ted in? Could it be with some bad intention? Some kind of vengeance?


	3. Chapter 3 the lesser evil

**Hi everyone! I'm late again, so I' guess it's gonna be more like a two weeks thing…I'm sorry…I bitted far much more than I could chew**

 **But here I am! First things first I apologise for the misspelling, which thanks to** **ctc1000** **and some guest I could correct! Also, in honour to the first, I've tried to give a bit more strength to our main characters, which maybe I made a little bit overwhelmed by surviving war and stuff…**

 **I'm also really happy to see some of you follow or even favourite this little rant of mine…I was so surprised and proud to find out! Hope you would let me know your opinions!**

 **This chapter is maybe foreseeable but It's really important to the story, so…here we go!**

-'Harry…'-said Hermione only for him to hear as she pressed a hand to his shoulder. But to no avail, as he was still in shock.

-'I've got to get to married' –he mumbled

-'Harry, we've better get out of here, we're starting to get attention. There are journalists around. Thanks for your service madam. Can we keep the list?'

-'Of course dear. Anything for you both.'

But Hermione did not wait for an answer. She had taken the parchment and was pulling Harry to the nearest exit. She apparated them in an abandoned corner of muggle London, where those noisy paparazzi wouldn't find him and conduced them to a quiet park where they could sit and calmly discuss what they had seen.

-'I can't believe it!' Said Harry once again- 'Why would Remus do something that stupid? And why in the name of Merlin would Draco go along with it? It's…it's…plainly insane!'

-'Harry, stop it! I'm sure we'll hear the reasons tomorrow morning at the will reading and it will make sense. I'm certain!' – She said those words trying to convince herself as well, but it wasn't all that effective- 'But now we have something else to focus on. What are we going to do? We could talk to Malfoy perhaps, so the kid would go to the fourth option.'

-'Yeah, that would be easy!'-said sarcastically Harry- 'He's a brat! I'm sure he's just getting married to get the kid and torture him, or worst, turn him into a version of his father and himself!'

-'I'm not sure but…even if he did accept to our petition, though improbable, we don't know who else will be in that list. We don't want him to be raised by the Notts or the Goyles…'

-'Now you see my point? If I could get Lupin back I swear you I would kill him! How could he do this? Did he realised he was forcing me into marriage?'

-'I don't think he thought this would happen, Harry.'

-'He should have had, then!'

Slowly Hermione nailed her way into Harry's mood and brought him back to the sensible, rational guy he could be.

-'Are you sure about this?'

-'I am! I won't let Ted be through anything like what I've lived if I have a word to say. So we'll go through every possible candidate to find a good mother for him and then I'll ask her out wishing she would accept me.'

-'It's a suicidal mission, you know. Right?'

-'we've been accomplishing one or two of them every years since we were eleven, 'Mione. Let's just wish luck is still on our side' –Harry knew all he was resigning himself, but couldn't find in him a single doubt. Maybe he wouldn't have the love story he would have wished, but that kid would have a loving family.

They arrived home with some chinois take-away and a list of members from the "Potter fan club" which Colin Creevey had set into motion when his name was "damaged" by the triwizard affair before the first task. And as stupid as it all felt they began to debate all the candidates.

They started by reducing the list to the girls Harry actually knew, which sincerely cut the most of the names out. Then, those who had already couples or were too many years apart from them, both young and old. And then they got to the bad part, eliminate them one by one. First one to get out was Ginny. She had been devastated after Fred's death, too much for pursuing the incipient relationship with Harry –so they never got back together-, let alone to be wedded. Luna has been years saying she already knew who she was to marry and, when asked, she kept telling "He" was someone they all knew but no one from the Dada, so she was off the list too. Lavander as a friend's ex-…an so on. Finally thirty suitable candidates made the cut and he decided to write to all of them with all his intentions and circumstances, so he wouldn't be fooling them.

-'I feel dirty, sick and a jerk all at once'- said Harry while preparing himself to start writing the letters.

-'I know, Harry, but you're not! You're just dealing with yet another impossible task. It's the only thing you can do, and you're doing it the best you can. You're confronting it like a gentleman, you're saying them the reason…'

-'I thought my problems would be over with Voldemort's death, and look at me now. About to get aboard on a trip that would take me a lifetime… because of another stupid task the stupid fate has put in front of me.'

-'Stupid!'

-'Yeah, stupid fate, stupid ministry laws…'

-'No, Harry. Stupid! That it! I've been so focused… We were so focused we've missed the goal. I've been so stupid! It's just another task! We've faced all of them together, Harry! See what I mean?'-Said Hermione, flustered and with that shine in her hazelnut eyes she had every time she solved a difficult puzzle.

-'You mean…'-Realisation hit Harry like a bludger as he saw Hermione change her self-satisfied expression for one of profound determination.

-'I do.'

-'But Hermione! You can't do it! What about your future? Your life? What about Ronald or any other guy you would fall for?'

-'Harry, you know is the best option we've got. We know each other, we could be able to state our terms and talk thing out. We've even been living together before! It's the most sensible thing to do.'

-'But…'

-'Unless, of course, this idea revolt you too much' –said Hermione, her expression imperceptibly changing as if she suddenly had been hit by some mood-clouding spell but trying Harry would not notice.

-'Hermione, stop, that's not the reason, and you know it! It's only you've already sacrificed more than enough for me!'

-'Are you sure it's just that?' –Harry took a deep breath, knowing stating the next word would change his life forever. But really he was sure it was. He wanted Hermione to be happy, she deserved it more than anyone in these world, or any other for that matter. And he didn't want for her to be attached forever to his mess…but as always, she was right. He was about to get in the deepest, biggest trouble he had yet encountered, and there was only one person he trusted enough to save him.

-'I'd be most honoured, Hermione' – Those words surprised both of them. They stared at each other for a long while.

-'Then it's settled.' –by instinct they took each other hand as they always did to comfort each other and take courage before the leap of faith. –'We're getting married.'


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Gringotts

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. I know, I know…I'm not really trustworthy with deadlines. This chapter is kind of slow, but I really have had too much on my head lately –my boyfriend has moved in with me…big step!- but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **I want to thanks especially to** **Delia Cerrano** **for your support and review =) It made me really grateful and happy to read you like my little story.**

 **And here we go! Remember, relax, enjoy and review!**

The next morning found the wedded-to-be in a nervous temper. Hermione has spent the whole night going through every bit about adopción or marriage magical law she could get her hands on. Lucky for her she had collected a huge collection of books on magic traditions when she first learnt she was a witch. But she couldn't find any loop or hole in the law which could help them. So she was really bad tempered -and her hair seemed to reflected it- while she shipped her tea and reviewed "ancient and honourable family trees" for the hundred time. She has tried to look for families linked somehow or other to the Lupin-Tonks, and it was in fact depressing. The Blacks, were at an end, Harry being his heir, the Malfoys, the Loovegoods, which only available member for adoption was Luna, the Skeeters and the Lestranges. It seemed that they had been pure bloods till the last generation. She was startled by Harry crashing in the seat next to her, his eyes blood red behind his old glasses.

-'Found something?'

-'Nothing helpful. For all I know we're still teddy's closest family, not to mention the least scary one. Well, except for Luna, maybe.'

-'So' –said Harry after a long moment of silence- 'we'll go to the will reading, and then, if everything is as we think it is we'll go directly to family affairs to ask for an urgent appointment.'

-'Yes, and then to property register to make Grimmauld our first residence.'

-'And came back here to begin moving all the stuff.'

-'And buy the rings…we'll need rings.'

-'And ask someone to be our witness.'

-'And begin to adequate Grimmauld to be a home, with a nursery and the such.'

-'This week is going to be hell.'

-'Yes' –she said. And suddenly, as shock overwhelmed the both of them they look at each other and began to laugh. It all was freaking ridiculous! When they got hold of themselves the situation was tons lighter and they could talk again as the best friends they were, even if the topics were bizarre and freaked them out. They would split to cover more tasks in less time. And would reunite their friends after the will was read to ask for help. They wrote S.O.S. messages in the dada coins still working –Luna's, Neville's, Ginny's, George's and, to Hermione's distress, Ron's- so they knew they needed them that evening in the order's old headquarters.

They were the last to arrive -no wonder after de really exhausting protocols they have made them through ever since their little incursion mere months previous- and as they expected there was the whole order there …well, the survivors, anyway, Neville's grand, Mrs Tonks and much to their dismay Draco Malfoy.

They all greeted and quickly begun to catch up with the ones they haven't seen over the summer And some kind of happiness floated in the air, even if Mrs. Weasley and Ron avoided Hermione and vice versa. Ginny and Luna were hugging Harry when the door opened to reveal the official will reader of the bank. Reeberpook exchanged the habitual curtsies and invited all of them to the conference room. Over the days after the battle they have been over this procedure once and again, and so they had almost their own seats around the table. Only this time Ron sat by her mother, leaving the empty seat in between Hermione and Luna to be occupied for the only member of the party who had been at by in all the preview exchange. Draco Malfoy, who had been silently awaiting in the corner of the corridor seated himself gracefully on the empty chair, only giving a head salute to everyone. His shy demeanour silently relieved some of the presents and stunned the others. Only Luna said hello to him in her ethereal merry manners.

The will reading was, as many before had been, way to material and cold to bring any kind of comfort to those who remained living. All of the presents were given something. Books, to Hermione, Family photos to Mrs. Tonks, greenhouse to Neville...and so on. And only once all that economical affairs were solved the goblin fell into a ceremonious silence while opening his personal suitcase.

-'Mr and Mrs. Lupin-Tonks wrote some last correspondence the eves of the Hogwarts Battle which I were to hand personally to the addressed if they both resulted death from it. I'm going to proceed, then, and I'll give everyone some minutes for break before we resume with the topic concerning Mr. Lupin-Tonks' adoption.' And so he did: Mrs. Tonks. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Lovegood, and Mr. Geoerge Weasley. They all stood up and got his envelope. Soon, the goblin had gone out of the room and most of the assembled followed, to give some space for the ones who had reading before them.

Andromeda didn't even got to finish her letter when she began to cry so much and was rendered in such a disgraceful state she had to be accompanied home by Mrs. Weasley. The time passed however, and sooner than one may imagine the rest of the group crowded once more the room.

-'Well' -said the creature on charge- 'we'll proceed as it's customary, in ascendant order so all the involved would have a notion of every possibility, which makes it your call, Mr. Weasley.'

George, more versed in magical costumes than his muggle raised friends stood up, raised his wand and stated loud and clear: 'I, George Weasley state my disposition to urge my engage to Angelina Johnson so we could adopt Ted Lupin-Tonks. And as he stated those words all of them could see his name appear in the blank parchment at the centre of the table. He took sit and Luna stood, visibly shaking. 'I,...Luna Lovegood, state…state the impossibility...of taking in...Ted Lupin-Tonks. I'm so, sorry.' And as she said those words she crashed in her seat her head hidden in her arms. At her sides, both Ginny and Neville tried to comfort her the best they could.

Only some seats away from her the noise of Malfoy's chair announced he was up, wand at the ready.


	5. Chapter 5 Quite a Statement

_Hi everyone! I'm back again with a bit more of this little drabble of mine. And for once I think I'm not too late…Am I? Anyway I think I'll post way more quickly now, for I spend loads of time trying to write in English._

 _Thanks to all of you for reading, following or even favourite my story. I feel really flattered every time I see one of you has decided to like the story! But really, I hope you would post your opinions or what would you like to read. That was kind of the point of this story. And my special thanks to_ _ **Delia Cerrano**_ _and_ _ **KittyWolfM**_ _! Your post really cheered me up after the hard time my English teacher is giving me!_

 _Just remember I do not own any of the characters, nor the places…just this idea._

 _And now… have fun!_

Only some seats away from her the noise of Malfoy's chair announced he was up, wand at the ready.

"I, Draco Malfoy, state my intention to rush my engagement with Pansy Parkinson so we could adopt Ted Lupin-Tonks."

To most of the assembled Malfoy's appointment as tutor came as a surprise, and sudden gasps or swears came from around the table. The name of the slithering now plain visible in the parchment, instead of George's. But no-one reacted as fussy about it as the youngest of the Weasley boys, who raised almost at the same time as the blond, pointing his wand towards him. 'Take it back!' he shouted as the other ended his vow. But he only got an ice cold, almost hurt, glare from his target. Luckily for everyone there was still someone else to take his oath. The chosen one stood up, wand at hand and the slithering took the cue to sit, followed by an angry looking Ronald. 'I, Harry James Potter, state my will to make Grimmauld Place my home and to rush my undeclared engagement to Hermione Jane Granger, here present and accepting, to take in Ted Lupin-tonks". He said it and quickly his name was on the parchment, but anyone was paying any attention to it as Ron has raised once again and was staring at his best friend like a golden fish would. Opening and closing his mouth in a heated face. Peace before the storm lasted almost two seconds.

\- 'You, bloody traitor! She is MY girlfriend!'

-'No, I'm not. You broke up with me, remember?'

-'that's not the point!' but the discussion could no longer continue for the creature has climbed to stand on his chair and by snapping his fingers they all were unable to make any sound at all.

\- 'All right. Mrs. Tonks is not here, nor have I been noticed she had appointed any replacement, so I declare her unable by failure to appear. Mr. Potter, you have a month since this very moment. If to the end of that term you haven't been able to fulfil the normal procedures it will then go to Mr. Malfoy. You may all go now. And I should ask you not to start fighting till you reach the door. Gringotts' policy is very strict about disturbs.'

And he begun to prepare himself for the next appointment. They all got off the door in silence, but they couldn't even reach the ground floor before Ron cornered Harry to a wall.

Harry was about to charm his way out when Hermione interrupted them. -'Let's get outside first. Being thrown out won't do the situation any better'. - And even if just for a second, the three of them felt exactly as they felt after their first time escaping Fluffy. Too mucho to digest in the moment, to much to dread about future.

But they were soon outside the impressive building which was the magical bank and sun hit them before they started to quarrel again. The resto of their friends were already waiting and soon took defensive positions as to avoid the fight. 'Everyone apparate at Grimmauld's whereabouts. There we can talk it all over.' Ginny said with the authority either of a mother or a general. And so nobody argued her.

The whole gang were soon reassembled by the living's table. And even if in any other situation Hermione would have argued strongly, Kreacher was serving a cup of tea in front of each one of them.

-'Thanks you all for coming. I know it came out wrong to start things the way they have, but I hope you'll understand. I have to get Teddy's custody secure. Can't give him up to Malfoy. And for that I have to get married.'

-'And of course, Harry freaking Potter couldn't settle with his own girlfriend. He has to spouse his supposed best pal's one!'

\- 'For the last time, Ron, you dumped her!'

-'I've got no girlfriend!' -but Ron wasn't hearing anymore and was a mere second away from punching the raven haired boy. Luckily the legendary body tight curse of her sister forbade him. Rage got out of control in Ron's side and the room's lamp simply exploded. - 'That's enough! –Said Ginny, very much sounding like her mother- George, give Ron some of those happy-go-lucky gummies of yours.

After some quick-clean spells, and once the tied ginger had been untied, under the condition he took a sweet, George smiled his trademark mischief smile, obviously trying to comfort his friends. Neville was serious and Ginny looked at them ashamedly downing her head. Luna looked at them all with something scarily like a knowing shine on her pearl blue eyes. The silence suddenly full of the last question shouted by the fiery keeper of Gryffindor.

-And what happens with Ginny!?

And even if no-one really asked for an answer it somehow was now in everybody's mind the same question. She was, in fact, visibly pissed off by his brother bringing up that painful subject back.

Harry was visibly uncomfortable. He didn't want to upset her or something, but they were friends and even if he hadn't told her before, he knew she would have accepted him. If just to help him, but she would have never been happy by his side, nor would have him. She knew his reasons, or so he hoped. She had to know… And if telepathy was possible, looking her in the eyes, he knew she completely understood and backed his resolve. And she made him know it in the best way an ex-girlfriend ever could. Ginny took Hermione in a crushing bone kind of hug.

–'I thank you so much Herms. Please, no offense Harry'

\- 'None taken'

-'I mean…You know…with our story…I maybe should be angry or sad, but right now…I felt so blown up with all the things that happened after the war and well… you know how I felt…But I still wish for Harry to be happy. He deserves it. And you're his long term, always there, best friend. And maybe you can make it work!

-Have you all gone nuts!? I can't believe we're even discussing this. –Ron said groggily, as if he were a tiny bit drunk, which as a matter of fact, he was. That was a yet to fix side-effect of the candy. – How can you don't even be bothered by this Ginny? He was supposed to be you're couple. And you…You always have to be on the spotlight, don't you? Even now, after the war, you're the one who will marry MY girlfriend?! I thought we were mates! But you had to take it all, don't you? -That made it. Hermione, who had been really trying to ignore Ron all the time faced him, tears welling in her eyes.

–'I'm not your girlfriend, Ronald, you yourself made it clear, not to me, but to all The Prophet readers in Britain! And now there are bigger things to take care of than your ego!

-Yeah, like St Potter's "magic wand" I assume? Malfoy has been right all along. You're a filthy mudblood! –Pow! In a matter of a flicker Ron's face was dotted with red from his bleeding nose, but not from the golden girl, but his own older brother.

-How dare you!? Fred gave his life so we all could be free of that kind of treatments! And all they are trying to do is to make Teddy's life better. I feel so disappointed at you I can hardly believe it! Ginny, pray, stay here, Harry can tell you whatever they want us both to do. I can take some days off to help on the house. Guys, Congrats! I'm taking Ronald home. –And he just disappeared away with his sibling.

And once more silence fell upon the group. None had a proper reaction, all of them were clearly overdosed with emotions and information. And when over-stressed each one has its own tricks. Hermione's was going into her "over-achieving", "try-harder" self.

She almost automatically summoned all the papers on which she begun to take note of everything which needed to be done the night before, some new copies and the reliable quick-quotes quill she bought before going to Australia last summer. And begun to ask for everyone's schedule, so she could organise them. Having something to focus on was nice for everybody, so much more now because they could work together once again, as the team they were. By the time they all came back home, they were all more or less happy to be occupied for the next couple of weeks.


	6. Chapter 6 Ministry Affairs

_Hi everyone! First things firt: I'm really sorry! I'ts been almost two months since my last post! I'm always overloaded with work! But I took my CAE yesterday -the english test- so I should be a little more relaxed from now on._

 _I want to thaks you all for your support, specially_ _ **Delia Cerrano**_ _and_ _ **KittyWolfM**_ _for their continued support -really guys, you're comments really kept my hopes up when my english teacher told me I were not to pass the examinations!- and Welcome to_ _ **Mike3207**_ _and_ _ **Creatify**_ _!_

 _I would go on wraiting about me, but...It's not the point of this, so read, enjoy and review!_

Once the house was again empty of friends, only Harry and Hermione on it, they felt all the tire from the eventful day, but also some relive from having their friends as back up. Hermione was arranging the sheets she used and preparing to start writing a detailed "homecoming plan" when an enormous yawn escaped her.

-'Hermione, you should go to bed. I bet you didn't even slept last night! Go to my room and lay for a bit, I'm taking the couch. Tomorrow we'll choose the disposition of Grimmauld and within the next week you'll have your own space.'

-'Harry...-Hermione seemed greatly distressed or ashamed...too much for being just the tire making her seem so - I know we're living together in your place. But...without my parents and after my long trip...I don't own anything. Not a sickle, nor a penny, no need to say not nearly enough to raise a child or allow any furniture at all! I had been talking to McGonagall over the summer and she had offered me a full grant at Hogwarts, and even an internship there so I don't have to worry about anything for the time being, but...'

\- 'Mione, cut it off. You're marring me in a couple of days! This is crazy enough! I would never ask for any money! And I must add I'm not being paternalist or sexist. We both know you are able, and will, in time, to have a fantastic career which would, if you decide so, make you overly well off, but for the shake of it! I have too much more than I'd ever be able to spend! And you have done, are doing and will do so much for me...let's not add the economical factor to it.' -Hermione relaxed a bit, even if that still made her somehow uncomfortable. But it was right. In magic legislation there was no divorce or wealth separation. And for the last year and a half, ever since the horrocrux hunting they had shared resources as if they were common. Put that way it was only logical, and still..."Okay, but I will give it back as soon as I'm back on track." Harry knew well enough to accept that as a victory.

-"Clearly, and with interests. Now, go to bed!' And they parted ways for some hours.

The next morning, when she woke up to her mobile clock she found breakfast already waiting on the kitchen, her notes from the prior day already arranged in Harry's best attempt of good calligraphy and a note. " _Mione, I couldn't sleep, so I am already headed to property register. You can go to family affairs to settle a date for the wedding. I see you afterwards to go to adoption's office._

Harry's morning, once he remembered to put on his glamour, was a piece of cake. He already had made two residence changes, so he knew both the theory and the personal on charge. Hermione had given him a vial with her blood -wizards way to id anyone- and a really fancy letter allowing him to make any kind of paperwork in her name. Also she made him do the same, so she could do any extra change they could need. And so he could head to find his friend within the hour.

Hermione wasn't that lucky. From the very second she approached the window she knew she was damned. Those glimmering rainbow glasses were hard to forget. She was facing a bizarre kind of a colourful sluggish fifty-something lady. Slow in motion and awfully impractical. The very opposite to Hermione herself.

-'Good morning, Madam, I came yesterday with a friend of mine to ask for information on Ted Lupin-tonks adpotion -she said and the woman stopped going through whatever she was doing and stared at her

–'Of course! What can I do for you today, Dear?'

-'I need an appointment to stablish a marriage connection, as soon as possible. And by doing so, I confirm that Harry James Potter is right now engaged and changing his principal residence at this very moment to fulfil all the terms of the adoption of Ted Sirius Lupin-Tonks.

-'Harry's getting married!' -she shouted, pretty much like a blond posh girl from a teenage movie having a heart attack! And of course, she begun to draw attention. Hermione did her best to seem unsuspiciously startled by such news and improvised.

-"as you sure understand, we want to keep it private. It's quite the occasion for us...we want something quiet. Most of our friends are still mourning the losses from the battle of Hogwarts. We don't want to throw a big party and rob them of their time to heal" she tried her best to seem to be making a big confidence. She has read tons about interpersonal communication and pnl, and now she really needed it, if she was to avoid that kawaii bureaucrat from making a fuss. 'Indeed! I perfectly understand miss Gre..Greenappletree.' -the woman shouted, once more attracting all the looks around, which she tried to mend the best she could-'I can't believe that old bat of uncle Harry's getting re-married!'-she shouted again-'I'll give you the first date I have! -and she then, she plunged headfirst under her desk, clearly diving in her multiple rolls of parchment, which she throw at the back of the room while mumbling they were "not the one". After good solid five minutes, Hermione's patience was growing thin. And she would have summoned the book hadn't the lady raised that very second, book at hand. 'Sorry, deary, I don't use to put it in its drawer so it was the last place I could think of. Here it is. -She opened the heavy tome and took a hot pink quill. ' Now, now, who, dare I ask, is Mr. Potter marring?

-Hermione Jane Granger. –The young witch saw the excitement cry the old woman was about to voice, but could stop it with her "don't you dare" look. Lots of training with the Weasley family had paid well, it seemed. The colourful woman composed her most professional façade again and went on:

'I've always thought I'd prefer a spring wedding, even if autumn or winter are classier. And Victory Day it's getting awfully popular too! And...but I understand, of course that you may want to show you're beautiful figure in a well-designed dress-the lady send Hermione a meaningful wink while pointing with her quill at the heroine's belly. The brunette decided not to begin an argument with that crazy lady. "Well, dearie, we have a little gap to fit you in on Thursday the 7th, at eleven o'clock, a week from now, on family affairs 5W. Nothing fancy, you know, but it has room for some friends and is always cute for a quick, unceremonious wedding.'

-'that would be just perfect, madam, Thanks you every much!'

\- 'you're really welcome, sweetheart! I wish you both to be very happy. Very happy indeed!' -Said the woman, winking exaggeratedly. But still Hermione had her appointment.

When She met Harry, two hours later, her glamour thought effective, was all flushed from outrage, her hair was all messy and she looked just exhausted.


End file.
